Fifty shades of Unconventional
by guiltypleasuress
Summary: Christian did not expect to have his world turned upside down in a room that mostly smells of sweat and chicken wings.
1. Unexpected

"Out of all the cliché, stereotypical locations, can we please move our business meeting out of a strip club? "

"Oh lighten up, Chris. This is more of a celebration than a meeting anyway." Replies John, Christian's new business partner and old buddy from Harvard. Christian Grey doesn't do strip clubs, you dumb ass.

"There's a difference between partying and distaste. I can't even watch these pathetic plastic chicks."

"Grab a beer, won't you?" Adds his partner, Colin. "And for the record, these are very classy ladies that want to display their body parts for the good cause of making us tired businessmen happy. Being given their body parts by god, it is their god given right to show us what we want to see don't you think? Everyone around Clifford began to howl with laughter. Except for that Megan, though. Donno what made her take her top off and who decided to pay money for her. Am I right? Am I right?"

Another drunken howl of laughter by the group around the table.

"Right, I'll go mingle then. Get what's apparently rightfully mine." Christian rolls his eyes and quickly walks outside. These girls were disgusting to look at. Even if he hadn't had a sub for two months, he wouldn't scoop this low. The club was crawling with fake blondes with two massive plastic balloons hanging out of their shirts and a ton of bronzer on their faces. It was hard to see the appeal. Then again, Christian wasn't hammered yet.

'If you can't beat'em, join'em,' Christian concluded before he sat down by the deserted bar to order a drink, preferably, as potent as he could get in a dump like this.

"I'll have a scotch, neat," Christian commanded without looking up at the bartender.

"Coming up sir," the delicate voice murmured back. Christian immediately whipped his head up.

The bartender was a thin pale woman. She looked barely in her twenties, and her too big blue eyes seemed to pop out of their sockets with the attention she was giving to the scotch she was pouring. She was wearing the classic uniform of the other waitresses: black short skirt and a black cropped top to match. Christian wanted her immediately.

"What the fuck do you think you're doing?" Christian growled to himself. Christian himself was taken aback by his outburst. The bartender winced.

"I'm sorry sir. Have I done something wrong?" 'God I want her on this table now,'

"No, I'll take the scotch" Christian muttered. 'Why must she work here? She doesn't belong in this place with all these perverts ogling her body all night. I could really take care of her...' 'Woa, where the hell did that come from Grey? She works at a strip club. You can't have her. She's probably infested with disease.'

As Christian told himself this, he immediately regretted it. To think about anyone touching her flawless pale skin was unthinkable.

'Get a hold of yourself, Grey' Christian thinks as he tosses back his drink. He takes another glance at the bartender who is looking nervously at anywhere but at him. "Thanks for the drink." Christian mutters as he stands up, taking out a $100 bill out of his pocket. He puts it in her hands to have some contact with her before he leaves. 'Maybe she'll take this and run away from this hellhole tonight' Christian hopes insanely. He gathers his belongings and hurries back to his car, leaving a stunned brunette holding the biggest tip of her life in her hand.


	2. Deeper

"Welch, send me every single employee record, with anything you can find on them that you have on database for Angels strip club in Seattle."

"Yes, sir."

Christian hangs up the phone and places it on his office table. He places his elbows on the table and puts his head in his hands, rubbing his eyes tiredly. He has been staring at his computer screen for the last 4 hours, trying to get some work done. Yet, all that would sneak to the back of his mind were those doe like eyes and pale skin. Once the corner of his computer screen read 2 am, Christian decided that enough is enough. He needed to find out who she is.

'If I just figure out what her name is, maybe some background information, I can let her go. It's just the mystery that's killing me. Once I see her STI infested medical record, I can finally sleep again, knowing she's just another girl at a strip club.'

It's been three days since Christian saw the trembling brunette. Three long days and weary nights, filled with dreams of those damn eyes.

'What the hell was the deal with those eyes anyway? If I weren't so god damn mesmerized by them, I could have had more time to check out her ass. This is stupid; I don't even know why I'm so obsessed with her. We had about as much contact as two strangers that pass by each other on the street.'

Nevertheless, Christian paced around his room at three in the morning, anticipating the email from Welch that would finally allow him some peace.

After the longest ten minutes of his life, and about eight changes of mind to fire Welch or just hire another 10 Welch's for maximum speed, Christian heard the 'bing' go off on his blackberry.

Christian hurries to his seat on fires up his Mac, wanting to see her face on full screen.

Christian quickly skims through all the employee names, looking for those eyes.

Owner: _Jack Hyde. _'He just looks like a sleezeball from that cocky ass smirk. You're not a pimp asshole, you don't own her- them. You don't own them. For fuck's sake I have to find this girl and forget about her'.

Dancers:

_Katherine Kavanagh (Cherry)_

_Ashley Brian (Sugar)_

_Suzanne __O'Donnell (Lolly)..._

Bartenders:

_Lilian Peters_

_Anastasia Steele_

_Sara Zhang_

Christian found her picture immediately. "Anastasia" he mutters. 'Beautiful name for a beautiful girl. I like the way it rolls off my tongue. I'd like it better if I could scream it out with her squirming under me. _Woa Grey, stop._ This whole research project is so that you get her out of your head, not back into your thoughts.'

Too late, since the innocent look on her pictures has already granted Christian with a bulging hard on. Christian looks down at his pants, looking like they are about to burst open.

'Fuck, now what am I going to do? Jerk off like a twelve year old? Maybe I should have taken Elena up on her offer last night. This whole Anastasia thing is probably because of sexual frustration anyway. I just need to get laid.'

But the thought of fucking Elena makes his insides turn in an unfamiliar way. Despite their age difference, this was never an issue before. In fact, the bulge in his pants softens at the thought. 'Strange... At least one problem is solved. Now let's see who the hell you are Anastasia.'

Christian clicks on her name:

_Anastasia Rose Steele_

Age: 21 'Christ, that's young, too young for you to fuck her up, Grey.'

Occupation: Full time student at Washington State University, part time bartender at Angels nightclub

Medical History: See below

Financial statements: See below

Personal History: See below

Christian spends thirty minutes memorizing every aspect of this woman's life. 'Christ, she looks good on paper. 4.0 GPA and no fucking STIs. Guess I can't get over her through disgust... Holy shit, she only has $258.64 in her bank account. How does she even afford food and shelter?'

Digging deeper through her financial records, Christian sees her most recent deposit: $100 2 nights ago. 'Fuck, I make more than a third of her bank account. If I knew she was in this state, I would've given her a couple thousands for a tip. Maybe I should go back...'

Christian knew he was fooling himself for a chance to see her, but he couldn't help his sorry self. How this girl was even hanging on created a bigger mystery for Christian.

'I'll go tomorrow night, since it'll be an empty Wednesday night. I'll have time to really talk to her. And maybe watch out for any fuckers that try anything with her. _Fuck, I have got it bad.'_


	3. Hesitation

CPOV

I am parked outside _Angels_, waiting for the right moment to go inside. Of course, the right moment hasn't come around for the last 25 minutes. It's now 11:00 p.m. and I don't know why in the life of me I cannot step inside this club. My greatest accomplishment was at 10:52 p.m. when I stepped out of the car and took a grand three steps... towards the garbage can, fiddled with my jacket pocket, until I found a handkerchief to throw inside. It's a good thing I told Taylor that I would go on my own tonight. At least I'll lose my dignity by myself this way.

The problem is, either way I'm pathetic. If I go inside, I'll be the horny creep obsessed with a girl at a strip club. If I go home, I'll be the loser that waited at the parking lot of a strip club for 25 minutes and came out to throw out some pretend garbage. So I'm stuck.

_Dammit, I'm Christian Grey for fuck's sake!_ I don't have to waste my fucking time. I'll go in, get her to fuck me, and get her out of my fucking head. Hopefully, not before she'll give me some head. I smirk to myself like the horny creep that I have become.

I head towards the neon Angel wings and head inside. Immediately, I see her. And I really fucking wish I didn't. She is bending over the counter to wipe down the remnants of some fruity pink drink. Her tits are pressed against the side of the counter and her ass looks fine as hell from my angle. Jesus Christ, I shouldn't have come here.

I try to look at anywhere but her in case she glances up and sees me ogling at her. She must get enough of that already. The thought makes my blood boil.

The club is pretty empty, except for a few middle aged business men, mostly ignoring the dancers. The bar is thankfully empty. This is my shot.

I walk over and sit at a slightly stool and try not to cringe. _You can fucking do this. _

"Hello"

_Really? Hello? _Anastasia glances up. The widening of her eyes indicates that she remembers me. I'm really trying to mask a shit eating smile right about now.

"Hi. Wow, hi. What could I get you sir? It's on me. The drink, I mean. You left before I had a chance to thank you for your generous tip, or tell you that it was too much. So please, this one is on me."

Oh, no you fucking don't Anastasia. I have seen your sad bank account.

"It will not be on you. That tip was a thanks for your incredible service. More of which I hope I'll be getting tonight." I say with the voice that somehow makes everyone's panties drop.

A blush spreads along her beautiful cheeks. Yes! It worked!

"Then accept my gratitude, and a damn good drink coming your way." Stop being adorable, I want to fuck you, not be charmed by the soft sound of your voice, for fuck's sake.

"I'll have a scotch, neat please. And your name." Anastasia giggles as she pours the drink. I am instantly as hard as rock.

"Here you go sir. It's Ana. May I have your name in return?" Thank Jesus she is interested!

"Christian. But now you owe me."

"Oh?"

"A date. What are you doing tomorrow night?" _What the fuck did I just say?_


	4. Mistake

**Hi guys! Sorry I upload so regularly! I am a far more active reader than I am a writer but I promise to be much more committed to this story. I hope you are enjoying it!**

CPOV

Why the hell did I just ask her out on a date? Dates don't allow you to fuck people out of your system. They create false hope. That is the last thing I want for her. She doesn't deserve that for god's sake. How can I get myself out of this now?

"A date sounds lovely Christian."

Crap. I look up at her beautiful blue orbs. She looks so timid and shy at the prospective of a date that it makes me feel even shittier than before. I can't turn her down now. I would never be able to fuck which is what I keep telling myself I'm here for...I think.

"When does your shift end? We can do something tonight." I say nonchalantly while gazing at her. This way I can get the best of both worlds. We'll go on this date and we'll fuck with no false hopes. I'm not good for anything else anyway.

"I get off work at three, Christian. I'm not sure if there's any good _restaurants _open at that time." She spits back at me with menace in her eyes. Fuck.

"I understand that I work at a stripper bar, but I'd like to be very clear when I say that I am not available for the services you require. Anything else I could get you, _sir_?" She glares back at me. I guess we are no longer on first name basis. Okay, I deserved that.

"I'm sorry Anastasia. I was not implying that you're a hooker. It was inappropriate of me."

"It's fine." She mumbles as she hands me my drink. "You're not the first guy and you won't be the last to have made that call."

Dammit, she shouldn't have to deal with this kind of bullshit from yet another guy. I'll let the poor girl get on with her work. If I only want to fuck her, then I really am like every other asshole who wants in her panties for the night. I won't be adding to the population.

"Okay. Thanks for the drink." I down the scotch in one go. "Sorry I was a dick."

I pay for my drink and get the hell out of there. That was useless. I shouldn't have gone to see her and I knew it. I look around the parking of the bar in search for my car. It is a chilly Seattle night. I look at the sky and take a deep breath, trying to find order in my thoughts. I find my car and sit inside ready to drive home. The only thing that could sort out some of these confused feelings is to play the piano for a few hours, or get lost in work. However, I stay in the parking lot for another thirty minutes. For what? I have no fucking clue. All I know is that I don't want to physically distance myself from Anastasia right now. I don't know why on earth I would ever come to this bar again and this could be the last time I see her.

I squint at my watch to check the time. 2:30 a.m. I have to go home. Yet, I just stare at that back door, and watch as one by one, the customers leave. Some of them are on their own, others with a girl behind them. Every thirty minutes or so, some of the girls who work there have stepped out for a quick smoke, and that became my new excuse to stay. What if Anastasia came out for a break? What if someone saw her out and did something to her? I'm driving myself insane and acting like a complete creep. If anyone saw me right now, that's exactly what they would think. But I can't leave. Just for tonight, I'll be stupid and sit in my car and watch over Anastasia until she goes home.

Something about tonight makes me feel like I need to. Something about tonight is making me feel weak.

I hate it.


	5. Consequence

APOV

I shouldn't have snapped at the Adonis just because he thought I would have sex with him. It wasn't very unpredictable for everyone here to be an easy lay. It's my fault anyway for having high hopes for this guy. For the first time, someone I actually thought was attractive was flirting with me and I guess I wanted him to be a good guy. Jesus, I am so stupid. Finding a good guy at a strip club makes finding a needle in a haystack sound like a recreational afternoon.

I just hope to god that Jack didn't see me snap at Christian. As creepy as Hyde is, he is putting a roof over my head and if I fuck up, with the late shifts I work, I doubt any shelter would have space to take me in. After Christian downs his drink and leaves, I glance over to the corner of the club, where Jack usually sits with a newspaper, while ogling us. Honestly, how could he possibly think that the best way to go unnoticed in a strip club is to casually read a newspaper? Crap. The idiot is looking back at me with an icy stare. He saw what happened.

I try my best to keep my head down for the rest of the night, and do as much work as possible. Hopefully, Jack will see how well I worked and not punish me in anyway. So far, he hasn't touched me or anything. With that being said, there is no end to the creepy vibes that he gives off. I really don't want him to try anything and be forced to leave this job and my temporary home.

Once the last customers leave and I finish cleaning up, it is three in the morning, exactly. Hopefully, Jack will be impressed with my work ethics tonight and not reprimand me. Yet, I have no such luck.

"Anastasia." He states coolly as he approaches me. He knows I know I fucked up. "Walk with me to my car. We need to have a talk. Don't forget to bring the keys so you don't get locked out."

Damn it! I hastily walk from the bar, grabbing the keys as I follow Jack to the back door of the club.

"Now, Anastasia. You know I only expect the best behaviour from my girls. That customer you were so rude to may never come back again. He looked like a very rich man that would help our club out a lot.

"I'm very sorry Mr. Hyde. It will not happen again. I promise!"

"I know it will not happen again, Anastasia, because you are going to give me your tips for tonight. I think it is only fair, no? You did not deserve any tips tonight since your service was pathetic. Hand them over now."

I hesitate only for a second before I reach into the inside pocket of my top and hand Jack the money. Tonight's tips were really necessary for me. I am in desperate need of a place to stay for rent as soon as I can get a job after graduation. Every penny counts.

"I'm sorry, Jack. I will be on my best behaviour from now on."

"Good." Now get out of my sight.

I rush back to the back door. I didn't realize how cold I was until now, scared for losing my place of residence. I unlock the door and head inside the club, wiping away tears I didn't know had fallen.

Those tips are all I have to depend on for food and anything else. I receive none of the salary I make because I sleep at the club, and Jack said that the salary will be my rent and he will call it even. I don't know how I will manage to scrape by this week.


	6. Confusion

CPOV

I am all but ready to leave this dreaded parking lot at 3:00 a.m. when I see the back door flung open. However, it isn't who I thought it was.  
I recognize that fucker instantly from his profile on the database Welch sent me about Angels' nightclub. He looks just as much of a sleazy asshole as he did in his picture. Close behind him though, Anastasia follows, looking as pale as a ghost. She looks completely terrified being so close to his presence. What did that fucker do to her?

They stop by his car and it is taking everything in me not jump out of my car and punch the smug look out of his face for making Ana so uncomfortable. He speaks for a while, causing Ana to become increasingly frightened. She begins to visibly shake by the end of his speech. He doesn't release that condescending smirk as he glances at her shaken form. Sadistic fucker.

Ana quickly replies back with a pleading look in her eyes. Whatever hold he has on her, it must be strong to make her apologize like this to him. Something about this situation tells me that he doesn't deserve to have those pleading eyes even look in his direction. It must be the fact that this goddess is is out in a chilly parking lot of a strip club at three in the morning while the fucker looks cozy and smug as ever. I am way too fucking invested in this girl now.

They talk back and forth for a few more minutes. She looks somewhat relieved by the end as fucking Hyde gets in his car and leaves. Thank god. I would have been a nervous wreck if she got in that bastard's car. Anastasia rushes back to the back door and closes the door.

I look around in search of that parking lot for Ana's car. Mine is the only one in sight. What the fuck? How is she getting home? I hope to god she isn't walking at this time of the night in such a place. She is probably getting a ride and will be out soon. I decide to wait a few more minutes to make sure she leaves safely and at least with a fucking ride and not on her own. If she is walking, i could not care less how creepy it is, i will ask her to get in the car and give her a ride home. I wait for a few more minutes, slowly becoming more anxious as the minutes tick by. It is now 4 a.m. There is no possible way she spent this long closing. Hyde wouldn't be this cruel. She couldn't have left from the front entrance as no cars have come anywhere in this area. Fuck! I can't wait anymore. I call Welch. I am fucking crazy and I am calling Welch.

"Sir."  
"Welch listen. I need you to track the location of Anastasia Steele's phone for me."  
"I will email you in five minutes, sir." Welch replies, with the hint of exasperation in his voice. I let it slide because I am fucking insane.  
"Great. Thank you."

I hang up and begin to tap my fingers in the steering wheel. In 3 minutes i hear the ring of my blackberry, indicating a new email. Bless his soul.  
I open the email and stare confused at the content.

Subject: Anastasia Steele cellphone  
4:02 a.m.  
Angel's nightclub  
425 Anabay Road

What the fuck? Why the actual fuck is she still in there?! Is she spending the night at the strip club for fuck's sake? As soon as the thought crosses my mind, I regret it. I feel a sense of anger because it could very well be true.


End file.
